Adventure Time: Alike and Love
by ivietjames
Summary: Ice King messed with Bubblegum's Enchiridion-Free Universal Transporter with his Fionna and Cake FanFic, and made a portal to a dimension unlike any other. Come along and join the adventure when the people of Aaa cames to the Land of Ooo.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Chapter 1: The Portal

It was a sunny day outside of the Candy Kingdom walls. There, all sat down, were: Finn, Jake, Princess Rainicorn, Marceline, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess (LSP), and several candy people. After they have waited in front of the stage, Princess Bubblegum came walking onto it with a large object covered by a sheet.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" Princess Bubblegum shouted, "As you know, you all are here to witness, my best invention yet. I call it the Enchiridion-Free Universal Transporter, or the EFUT. It can transport you to any other universes without the Enchiridion, and without further ado…" she then pulled off the sheet. "Behold, the EFUT!"

Then everyone looked at it with confusion.

"It just looks like a mirror with a bunch of gadgets strapped to it's back." Jake said.

"I can assure you, that it works just fine." Princess Bubblegum promised, "Just let me turn it on, and…" but when Princess Bubblegum tried to turn on the machine, the machine sputtered and powered back down.

"Hmm, somethings not right." said Princess Bubblegum as she inspected the machine, "Oh glob, I forgot to put in one of the most important pieces, I'll be right back." then she went to her laboratory to retrieve the missing piece.

As she left, everyone talked and wondered about, while Ice King was flying over to see all the commotion. "Geez, what is going on?" said Ice King as he snuck behind stage. As he was tip-toeing his way behind the EFUT, he overheard phrases from the conversation.

"…transporter…" "…What type of name is the EFUT…" "…needs one more piece…" "… something magical, maybe…"

"A transporter? A missing piece?" thought Ice King, "Maybe this is the key to bring me to Fionna and Cake!" then Ice King brought out his Fionna and Cake Omnibus out of his beard.

"Write in me, Write in me, Write in me!" said the book, whom was turned alive by the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving.

"Quite," Ice King whispered to the Fionna and Cake Omnibus, "just give me time to look for the place for the missing piece.

As Ice King inspected the machine he saw a part where the missing piece should have been. Ice King then shoved the living book into the spot, and the EFUT started to power up, and it sucked up the Fionna and Cake Omnibus in some sort of worm hole. Then the mirror's reflection seem to whirl into some sort of portal, and everything begins to shake.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" shouted Princess Bubblegum as she came with the missing part, "Ice King, what have you done!"

"I just wanted Fionna to be with Fionna!" replied Ice King as he walked away from the EFUT.

"We need to shut off that machine!" announced Finn as he struggled to keep his footing as the ground shaked.

"Destroy it with your sword!" shouted Jake, then Finn unsheathed his sword and made his way towards to the EFUT with Jake following close behind, but as Finn was about to strike the machine, the whirl in the reflection and the shaking halted and completed the creation of the portal, then he saw, through the portal, a human girl wearing a similar outfit as him, and she had her sword, ready to strike, just like Finn. It was as if he was looking through a mirror that changed the gender of your reflexion. Both lowered their swords, and moments pasted when Finn went ahead and introduced himself. "Hi, uh… I'm, Finn." the girl then replied, "Hi, I'm Fionna."


	2. Chapter 2: Explaining

Chapter 2: Explaining

As Fionna and Cake stepped through the portal, everyone gasped in awe, and that's when Ice King suddenly came between Finn and Fionna.

"Oh My Gob!" shouted Ice King hysterically, "It's me Fionna, Ice King. Remember how we fell in love, grew old, and died."

"Oh no, I don't remember you being with my baby." objected Cake, "and don't you ever dream of even laying a finger on her!"

"And I don't think that will ever happen," Fionna added, "and, umm… who are you?"

"What! You don't remember me? What about all those adventures we have done togeth…" Ice King was saying, until Jake tackled him to the side as he shouted, "Stop acting bannay-nays!" then soon Ice King and Jake were fighting and wrestling.

"Sorry about that, Ice King is wackos for girls. Especially princesses." explained Finn, as Ice King and Jake were fighting, "Also that he thinks that you're real. Not the real you, but another you that exists in his fanfic."

"That's ok," replied Fionna, "but where I'm I?"

"Hmm. Interesting. It seems that the EFUT made a passage way into an entirely new dimension with Ice King's book, and led Fionna into our world," said Princess Bubblegum as she approached the two, ",but how in glob's name did that happen?"

"Maybe because the book has magical properties." replied Marceline as she came floating onto stage to observe the portal and Fionna with PB, "Usually things that are loved over time gain magical properties."

"Plus, it was kinda alive when the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving gave it life." added Ice King, as he was pinned down by Jake.

"Oh, I came here through a portal simular to this one." Fionna said, "Actually, everything here looks the similar, except a things, like the names, and that everybody seems to switched genders, except for Cake and that dog over there. It looks like Finn's my opposite, and that Ice King is the opposite of Ice Queen, also that princess and vampire over there looks li…"

"Ok, ok," interrupted Princess Bubblegum, "I love to chat, but I have to take the EFUT to my laboratory for more research. You might never know what my happen." but as Princess Bubblegum hurried toward the portal, a prince that seemed to be made pink chewy gum stepped out of the portal.

"Fionna, are you ok? Fionna, where are yo…" then the prince stopped once he glanced at Princess Bubblegum, "Hello… *clears throat* I am Prince Gumball, ruler of Candy Kingdom, I don't suppose you know where my friend, Fio…" but then Princess Bubblegum interrupted, "Hey. You are talking about your kingdom over there, right? If not then we're going to have some trouble you understand?"

"It's ok, he means his kingdom from our world." Fionna exclaimed quickly, as PB grabbed the collar on Prince Gumball's shirt, "Sorry, should have known that some names don't change." then Finn asked Fionna, "Hey, why don't you and Prince Gumball go into your world, and invite everyone over so we all can meet each other, and know the similarities and differences between your world and ours."

"I think that's a great idea!" Prince Gumball said as he walked away from Princess Bubblegum and closely behind Fionna, "So how does that sound to everybody?"

Then after everybody thought it to be a wonderful plan, Fionna, Cake, and Gumball went back to their world to welcome Aaa into Ooo.


	3. Chapter 3: King meets Queen

Chapter 3: King meets Queen

As Fionna, Cake, and Prince Gumball came into the portal, Jake and Ice King got up and brusheded themselves off. Ice King then started to take in what just happened, and become deeply depressed, "So, Fionna doesn't really love me, and everything that happened, never really happened?"

"Get over it Ice King!" said Jake, "She's never going to love a bozo like you!"

"Hey! Fionna and I will fall in love! How dare you get between our relationship!" but as Ice King was about to strike Jake with ice, Finn interrupted him, "Hey! You can't just say Fionna is in a relationship with you. She doesn't even know you."

"Plus," Princess Bubblegum added as she joined in on the conversation, "from what I'm getting from on the readings on he EFUT, neither it or your book create Fionna or her universe, it only made a passage way to it, and from what I understand, Fionna's world has already existed, and the fact that she has never met anyone in this universe."

Ice King then tried again to argue that Fionna did meet him and that everything that he imagined did really happen, until Prince Gumball came out of the portal followed by several others, "Hello citizens of this realm. I'd like to introduce you to my friends." then Prince Gumball named off the people as they pass him.

"This is Marshall Lee, Lumpy Space Prince, Flame Prince, Lord Monochrome, and some of my Candy Kingdom citizens."

"Hey, where's Fionna," asked Finn, "and why do you guys look like you just came out of a blizzard?"

"Oh, she and her friend, Cake, are trying to stop Ice Queen from going through that portal," replied Prince Gumball, "because you know how our universes are similar. She has a fanfic of you too, and that well… she kinda wants to kidnap you."

"What! She's trying to kidnap me? Well then, let her come." Finn said.

"Come on," Jake added, "she can't be possibly as difficult to fight as Ice Ki…", then suddenly Ice Queen came out of the portal, her glare as cold as her magic, and, sadly, behind her was Fionna and Cake, frozen in ice.

"No!" cried Prince Gumball, "What have you done, Ice Queen?"

"Foolish prince, did you really think these peasants can stop me? Ha!" then Ice Queen threw them into the air.

"No!" cried Ice King as he took action, "Ice Winds, blow!" and right before Fionna and Cake fell to the ground, Ice King blew cushions of frosty air and landed them softly. Then, as Finn and Jake was running to frozen Fionna and Cake, Ice Queen blew Jake away, and then tried to freeze Finn until Ice King got between them. Everyone backed up, as Ice King confronted Ice Queen.

"Old man, step aside. I'm after my one and only true love, Finn the Human!" Ice Queen crackled gleefully, but Ice King was not going to let that happen, "Hey, no one around here freezes my friends here, but me!"

"Fine!" said Ice Queen, "Have it your way." then both wizard and witch of ice and snow, came at each other like a blizzard.


	4. Chapter 4: Beat Ice with Ice

Chapter 4: Beat Ice with Ice

As Ice King and Ice Queen slammed into each other, everyone on the stage was blown off by the explosion of snow, but before they hit the ground, Jake expanded and caught them all. The smoke then cleared, showing Ice King toe to toe with Ice Queen. Suddenly, both flew up into the air, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

They then disappeared into the clouds.

"Does anyone see them?" asked Jake.

"I don't see them." answered Finn, "Should we help Ice King?"

"No, I don't think we can do anything." replied Jake, "They are just too high, but right now we need to free Fionna and Cake from the ice."

Meanwhile Finn and Jake were trying to free the other two, Ice King and Ice Queen were battling above the clouds.

"Take my Ice Bolts, Ice Queen." Then Ice King shot out ice shaped like a lightning bolt at Ice Queen, but she easily dodged the attack.

"Dang it, solid ice attacks are too slow." thought Ice King, "Take my ice lighting then!" Suddenly Ice King shot frozen lighting at Ice Queen, and it made a direct hit, but didn't do much damage.

"Ugh! You'll pay for that." shouted Ice Queen. "Prepare to die!" After a moment, Ice Queen formed a large icicle, and threw it at Ice King.

It knocked into Ice King, and he went soaring through the clouds and down, and everyone gasped as Ice King pummeled into the ground.

"Oh, no! Ice King's in trouble." said Princess Bubblegum.

Later, Ice Queen landed between the crowd and the crater. "Get up, Ice King!" shouted Finn as he drew his sword while Jake and Cake pulled Fionna out of chipped-away ice, "We need your help." and as Ice Queen took a step closer to Finn, Ice King appeared suddenly between them with his beard wrapped around his face.

"What the…" Ice Queen said in confusion, until, "Stars of Frozen Rain!" then Ice King summoned a shower of frozen shuriken, and shot them towards Ice Queen. Ice Queen then blocked the attack with a shield of ice.

"I doubted that you know any Fridjitzu, Ice Queen!" shouted Ice King, "Flying Jump!" then Ice King was in the air, "Caltrop Hail Storm!" and throwing stars made out of ice hailed above Ice Queen, but Ice Queen blew them away with snow.

"You haven't defeated me yet!" Ice Queen replied, "I still have one more trick up my sleeve." then suddenly she summoned a mass of frosty jelly at Ice King.

"Oh no, you don't! Force of Blizzard!" Ice King countered, then both attacks hit each other causing a mass explosion of snow.

As everyone recovered and the snowing lessened, there stood Ice King, tired and wobbly, smiling as Ice Queen flew over everyone and went back through the portal.

"This isn't over!" shouted Ice Queen as she went through the EFUT, "I'll be back!"

"She's exactly how I imagined the Ice Queen would be." Ice King said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

wChapter 5: The Party

(Warning: Some of the following information found in this chapter is not only found in the show but the Fionna and Cake Comics also. I advise that you read it because it is an awesome comic series.)

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention?" asked Princess Bubblegum, whom was standing on the stage, next to the EFUT, which were both covered in snow, "I would like for everyone meet in the great hall, and Finn, can you lead everyone to there?"

"Sure, Princess." Finn replied as he rounded everyone up.

"Also, Finn," added Princess Bubblegum, "can you ask Peppermint Butler to prepare for a celebration and to send someone to clean up the mess down here."

"Will do, Peebles." Finn said while he lead the group into Candy Kingdom and towards the candy castle.

"Wait, Marceline! I need you to help me with something." asked Princess Bubblegum as she was about to leave.

"What do you need, help with?" Marceline replied.

"I need you to help me bring the EFUT to my laboratory." replied Princess Bubblegum, "I guess we can push the thing on there, and get it throu … Marceline?"

While Princess Bubblegum was explaining where they were going to push the EFUT, Marceline was already carrying the machine up towards the castle tower with her superior vampire strength.

"Hey Bonnie, it'll be easier if I carried it through the laboratory's window. I'll catch up with you later." shouted Marceline.

"OK then, see you at the party!" shouted Princess Bubblegum, then she hopped off the stage, and made her way to the candy castle. Later, Princess Bubblegum passed Starchie, who was making his way to clean up the mess. When she got to the great hall, she saw it vastly decorated and filled with tables filled with punches and chips. Everyone of Ooo and Aaa was partying, bonding, and sharing stories.

"Hello Bonnie," greeted Marceline, "I just met with Prince Gumball and Marshall. They'd like to meet you."

"Fine, I'll go meet them," said Princess Bubblegum as she was led by Marceline (whom was floating). The more pairs of people they pass, the more she realized how different the people of Aaa were from the people of Ooo.

"Wait, you didn't have children with a lord rainicorn?" Jake questioned Cake.

"No, I haven't even seen a single rainicorn until I saw your GF." replied Cake, "Although, I do kinda like Lord Monochromicorn, he's a monochromicorn you see."

"I guess that would make sense, since your a cat, and I'm a dog." said Jake.

Then Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn came to them.

"Cake, can you come and translate what Flame Prince says?" asked Flame Princess, "I don't really understand what he's saying."

"Sure, sweet cakes." then Cake went with Flame Princess.

"나는 그에게 이야기 할 수 없다." complained Lady Rainicorn.

"How come, is it because he speaks in another language?" asked Jake.

"그는 전혀 말을하지 않기 때문에 아니, 그것은이다!" replied Lady Rainicorn, "또한 그는 완전히 검은 색입니다.그는 정말 소름입니다."

"I guess I can't really help you with that, but at least your not alone in your communication problems." said Jake.

"So, how did you get your sword and hat?" Finn asked Fionna as Marceline and Princess Bubblegum passed by.

"Oh! Prince Gumball baked the sword in this magic oven," answered Fionna, "it's retractable, and it came with three wish buttons. Also, my hat is made from a large evil rabbit."

"Cool, I get my hat from a bear." said Finn, " Also, I used to have this really awesome sword made out of demon blood. It was given to me by my adoptive dad, but the demon who's blood it came from, broke it. I also had a grass sword, but I lost it when my arm… Well, it's a long story."

Then after Princess Bubblegum and Marceline finally made there way to the other end of the room, they finally met up with the two guys they were looking for.

"Why in the world are you guys hanging all the way back here?" questioned Marceline.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't mind us hanging down here since you can levitate, you'd can see where we are." said Marshall.

Then Marceline started to get mad, "You know how much people are here? It's pretty difficult to find y…"

"Ahem." interrupted Prince Gumball, "I think we need a proper introduction."

"Come on, we already know each other." complained Marshall, then he glanced at Princess Bubblegum, "Hey there gorgeous, the name's Marshall Lee, what's yours?"

"Umm… Princess Bubblegum."

"Cut it out, Marshall." said Prince Gumball, "Sorry, Princess Bubblegum, he always acts flirty around girls. Just ask Fionna."

"Thanks, Prince Gumball." thanked Princess Bubblegum, "Does he always act this annoying?"

"Pretty much." replied Prince Gumball.

"Hey, I'm not always annoying." said Marshall.

"Fine then, tell me more about yourself that will convince me that you aren't always like that." challenged Princess Bubblegum, and their conversation continues, about their interests and adventures.

As everyone was having a good time, there sat in the corner, Ice King, sad and alone, while he watched Fionna, his dream come true, too busy talking to Finn to even notice that he was even there. Ice King found himself tearing up a bit, as he looked at one of his latest Fionna and Cake fan fiction he wrote.


	6. Chapter 6- New Love

Chapter 6: New Love

As the party continued, Ice King left the castle's great hall, and went outside.

"How am I supposed to compete with Finn?" thought Ice King sadly as he wiped away his tears, then he looked at himself and sighed, "I guess nobody wants to date a old men like me, with old wrinkly skin and what not. I guess I have to find a new love interest. I need someone exactly like me. Someone who actually gets me, but who?"

As Ice King flew around the castle, thinking, he then saw the Enchiridion-Free Universal Transporter (EFUT) through the laboratory's window, and that's when it hit him.

"Oh my glob! The answer was so obvious!" Ice King realized as he came and stood in front of the EFUT. "I don't need an adventurer to replace my love for a princess. I needed a queen."

Meanwhile, back at the party, Finn was starting to wonder where Ice King went, "Hey, Jake. Where is the Ice King?"

"I don't know, but why do you care?" Jake replied.

"Well… He was the one who saved us from Ice Queen," Finn reasoned, "and shouldn't that make him a honored guest?"

"I guess you're right." Jake said, "OK, let's go look for him.", but before Finn and Jake went off to search for Ice King, Fionna and Cake making their way towards them.

"Hey! Wait, you guys! Where are you going?" Fionna asked.

"Finn, said we should go looking for Ice King 'cause he saved us from Ice Queen and junk." Jake replied.

"OK, we're going," said Cake, "but if that Ice King tries to kidnap Fionna, I'll shred him to pieces!"

So then Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake made their way to the back room to Princess Bubblegum to tell her that they are leaving the party to search out to find Ice King.

"We're going out to find Ice King, OK Peebles?" asked Finn after he explained everything.

"Ok, that's fine. Bye now." she said quickly as she returned to talk to Prince Gumball, and Finn felt a bit jealous. After that, they left the ballroom to search for Ice King.

While our heroes were searching for Ice King, he entered into the Land of Aaa, and when Ice King came through, he seemed to be on a stage similar to the one that the EFUT was on during that morning. When he looked around he saw that there was Starchy, whom was cleaning up the ice that was caused when Fionna and Cake was battling Ice Queen, then she saw Ice King, and ran to him.

"Excuse me, sir! You must be the Ice King, how is Prince Gumball and everyone else over there?" Starchy asked with worry.

"Oh, everyone is just fine. They're off partying without me, you see." Ice King answered sadly, "Now, do you know where the Ice Queen went?"

"Oh, yes. She went that way. Most likely she's going to the Ice Kingdom to heal." Starchy said, "What ever happened over there must've did a number on her. You should've seen how injured she was."

"Thank you, now you'll excuse me, I got a queen to apologize to and hopefully gain her love." Ice King said with hope and a ting of guilt.

"We'll then… uh… good luck with that, I'll just be telling the candy staff that everyone's OK." then Starchy started walking away from Ice King as if he was crazy.

After Starchy left, Ice King went flying towards the Ice Kingdom to find the Ice Queen.

Meanwhile, Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake were standing in front of the EFUT.

"Do you think he went in there?" Fionna asked.

"Only one way to find out." Finn replied as he ran through the portal, and followed then by Jake, Fionna, and Cake.


	7. Chapter 7- The Misunderstanding

Chapter 7: The Misunderstanding

As Ice King came through the cave entrance, he was shot full of ice, and was frozen in place.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Ice Queen questioned with rage, "After what you did to me I ought to …" but then Ice King interrupted her.

"Please, let me explain. I thought that since I was looking for someone to love me that you were looking for someone too, and that, well … I think we should go out."

Ice Queen was taken back by this proposal. At first she seemed mad, then she looked at Ice King, and started thinking. After a while, she finally spoke up.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." then Ice Queen unfreezes Ice King, "You'd just make herself at home while penguins to set up our dinner, and I'll be getting ready for our date."

Ice Queen then left to get ready while Ice King dusts himself off and sharpen his looks.

Meanwhile Ice Queen and Ice King were getting ready for their date, Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake were stepping out of the EFUT, and onto the stage.

"Now, how are we going to find Ice King?" Jake complained.

"Just be patient. We'll just ask if anybody had seen the Ice King." Cake replied, "Man, dogs can be so naive."

"Hey! Who're you calling naive, I happen to know a lot of things." Jake said before Fionna spotted Starchy, whom was still cleaning up the mess.

"Excuse me, do you know where Ice King went?" asked Fionna, "He has a large beard, wears a blue robe, and has a golden crown with three red gems."

"Oh! He went to the Ice Kingdom to woe the Ice Queen." Starchy answered, "I think that's crazy idea, but I guess that's none of my business."

"Come on, guys! Ice King might be in trouble!" Fionna shouted, but before they were about to leave, Finn spoke up, "Hey, wait. Maybe it's best if we left him with Ice Queen. He might've found his true love or something."

"Seriously?" Fionna scoffed, "I know Ice Queen, and she doesn't seem the type of person that anyone wants to date."

"Nether is Ice King." Finn responded, "That's why they might make a great couple."

"But what if Ice Queen totally hate Ice King because of that battle?"Jake replied.

"Fine, we'll go check on Ice King, but if he's ok then we leave." Finn said as everyone makes their way to the Ice Kingdom.

Later they finally made it at the bottom of the ice mountain which holds the home of Ice Queen. Jake and Cake grabbed hold of their fellow humans and stretched themselves up to the entrance, and when they came through it, Ice King yelped in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ice King said in surprise, "You guys get out before Ice Queen sees you." but as Ice King said that, Ice Queen came out of the room to see all the ruckus is about, and as she saw them, she became filled with rage.

"What is the meaning of this!" she shouted, "You said you want to date, but then you bring my nemesis and my crush TOGETHER! It's as if you wanted me to see me in pain. You know how I feel about Finn." but when Finn and Fionna blushed and tried to explain they're not dating, she started crying, "I thought you could really take my mind off of him so I forgave you, but now… UGH! JUST LEAVE!" then she formed a blizzard and charged it at them, causing them to be blown out of the cave, and land in the soft snow.

Once all of them made it safely back to the Candy Kingdom, Ice King became more upset then before, "There goes my chance to actually be with someone that might actually like me! You guys happy now! I really thought you guys were really going to support me with this since you and Fionna are in love and stuff. I'm going home." then Ice King started flying towards the EFUT as Finn tried to stop him.

"Wait, Ice King! We're not dating, and we didn't mean for you to…" but before he could finish, Ice King had already gone through.

"Oh what did we just do?" said Finn sadly as he sat down in frustration, then Fionna sat beside him, trying to reassure him.

"It's OK, we got this! You and Jake just need to get Ice King, while Cake and I go get Ice Queen, after that, we bring them together, and get them to make up, and there, problem solved!"

"I guess it might work," Finn said, "but we might need help." then he looked at the EFUT and smiled slightly, "We need people who has the power of liking someone a lot."


	8. Chapter 8: The Make Up

Chapter 8: The Make Up

"Ok, you guys ready?" Finn asked when they came up with their final plan to bring Ice King and Ice Queen together. Finn then put his hand in the middle of their little group circle, and then Fionna put her hand on top of Finn's.

"I'm ready." Fionna replied confidently, as Finn blushed when their hands touched.

"Ready when you are, bro!" Jake exclaimed as he put his paw in.

"Count Cake in!" Cake said as she put her paw upon Jake's.

"Then Operation Cold Couple is a go!" Finn announced as everyone lifted their arms in the air and quickly went to work. While Fionna and Cake stayed behind in the Land of Aaa, Finn and Jake went through the EFUT to go back to the Land of Ooo. When Finn and Jake came out through the portal in the laboratory, they immediately ran downstairs, and made their way to the ballroom where everyone was still partying. Finn and Jake hurried towards Princess Bubblegum whom was having a conversation with Prince Gumball about science (which reminded Finn about Ricardio, making Finn feel a bit more jealous).

"Prince Gumball!" Jake shouted, "Fionna needs your help back in your world! She'll explain everything."

"Oh My! Princess Bubblegum, where is the your EFUT currently?" Prince Gumball asked quickly.

"It's in the laboratory." Princess Bubblegum replied, then Prince Gumball gave a quick thank you and left.

"Oh, also we need your help, Princess Bubblegum." Finn added.

"What do you need help with?" Princess Bubblegum asked, then Finn replied to Princess Bubblegum, "We need your help to trick the Ice King to come through that portal."

"OK," Princess Bubblegum answered, "but why do you want Ice King be in the Land of Aaa?"

"Well… We kind of messed up his date with the Ice Queen, and now he's down in the dumps." Jake said.

"Alright, I understand. Where do you need me to do?"

Meanwhile in the Ice King's home, the phone rang, and Ice King dragged himself to the phone.

"Hello, who's this?" he said sadly.

"Oh, Ice King, It's me, Princess Bubblegum, and I was wondering if you would come meet me in the Candy Kingdom."

Then there was a moment of silence until Ice King spoke again, "Is this some sort of date or…"

"I guess you can call it that," Princess Bubblegum said slyly, "so will you be there?"

"Oh, you'll know I'll be there!" Ice King said excitedly as he shut of the call.

"Are you sure that this is going to work, guys?" questioned Princess Bubblegum as she put down the phone, while Finn and Jake tried their best to draw out the plan onto the drawing board in PB's bedroom.

"Don't worry PB." reassured Jake, "We got this in a bag."

"Yeah Peebles, we made up several backup plans just in case the first plan doesn't go so well." Finn added.

"I guess your right," Princess Bubblegum admitted, "but what now?"

"Hmm… We are supposed to make a trap to get Ice King through the portal. Let's go get the EFUT." Finn decided.

Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum soon made their way to the laboratory, and was about to enter the the laboratory, when suddenly, Fionna, Cake, and Prince Gumball went running out, and ran into the other three. Then that's when the EFUT started shutting down.

As the rest of them were getting up, Princess Bubblegum ran to the EFUT and was desperately trying to find what had happened to the machine.

"Oh glob!" Princess Bubblegum cried, "The EFUT. It's not working! How could this happen!"

Then Fionna tried to explain, "Yeah, the thing is that… we couldn't get Ice Queen to come for her "date" so we had to move to plan B, which was to anger her to come chasing after us, and when she came to the portal, we really didn't think that she was going to destroy the portal with her freezing powers. We thought she would just chase us through and kept shooting ice at us."

"Do you realized what you have done?" Princess Bubblegum said darkly as she turned around slowly, "You have trapped yourself and the rest of the habitants of Aaa in our plane of dimension with no way of returning home!"

"But there must be some way to make another portal to their world." Jake said quietly.

"There is one way, but it's very dangerous." Princess Bubblegum replied with a sigh, "could anything else go wrong?" and as soon as she said that, Ice King came through the laboratory's window.

"Hey Princess Bubblegum, ready for our date?" Ice King asked.

"Ice King, this is all your fault!" Princess Bubblegum shouted in frustration, "If it weren't the fact that you weren't so down when Ice Queen rejected you, then this wouldn't happen in the first place! Further more is that the only reason why I invited you to come on a "date" with me is so that you would come and make up with Ice Queen when she got here! Take a hint, Ice King, I will never date you!"

"Fine, if that is how you feel about me, then I guess Fionna will feel different about me. Let's go Fionna." then Ice King freezes handcuffs onto Fionna hands and feet, and before Fionna can protest, Ice King flew out of the window and towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Fionna, No!" Cake yelled as she watched Fionna be kidnapped by Ice King, "We have to save her!"

"Finn and Jake, you guys go with Cake to save Fionna." Princess Bubblegum commanded, "Meanwhile Prince Gumball and I will shut down the party, and ready our new guests, a place to sleep in. Tomorrow, we'll think of something to fix everything."

After that, everyone set off to begin a new adventure.


	9. Chapter 9 canceled

I'm sorry to say I can't find any time to continue this series, and the lack of new readers.

So, I'm not continue this story, until further notice. I just want to thank who ever read my stories,

and favorite and followed also. You kept me going, and I'm sorry I'll won't be writing anymore.

With school and activities, there isn't time. Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for who ever reads this.


End file.
